Buildings are designed to withstand certain loads depending on their anticipated use wind forces depending on their location. Buildings are designed to withstand a design wind speed. The design wind speed used to design the structure depends on the location of the building and is based upon the historical records of winds in that particular location. The design wind speed is determined by using an extreme value theory to predict future extreme wind speeds for the location and a further safety factor may be added to that value.
Hotel, condominium and apartment buildings typically comprise a balcony to provide access to the outside for the occupants. The balconies typically comprise a concrete slab with posts embedded in the concrete for supporting a railing. The posts embedded in the concrete slab must support the railings against any potential winds. The railings under high wind will exert a force on the concrete slab which may result in damage or even failure of the concrete slab. Especially applicable to concrete slabs which have degradated, were improper designed or improperly constructed.
Many owners delay repairing or strengthening their balconies to withstand design wind speeds due to the cost and inconvenience associated with the repair process. However, cracked or poorly constructed balconies represent a significant safety hazard and the cost of repairing the balconies after significant damage occurs is more expensive.
Naturally, all aspects of a building must be maintained to ensure the safety of the structure and the occupants. Spalling and deteriorating concrete on balconies is not merely a nuisance but a liability that could jeopardize the safety of the general public as well as owners. If someone were to incur an injury due to concrete deterioration it would be a very serious liability for the building association.
Thus, there is a need for a method of strengthening concrete slabs of balconies to resist the forces exerted on the concrete slabs under design wind forces. There is also a need for a method of calculating the amount of force exerted by posts within the concrete slab by design wind forces exerted upon a railing.